Gu Xiaohua
Gu Xiaohua is a side branch Untitled Sage. Due to her relevance and actions in the series, she can be considered the main antagonist. Background Gu Xiaohua was born in a side branch Sage Sanctum that was located in a graveyard with zombies nearby. Due to living with zombies since birth, Gu Xiaohua developed a strange fetish for horror. At some point in her life, she acquired the Star Shattering Iron Gourd. Before passing away, her master taught her Deathless Reincarnation, a technique that allowed her to escape the Sage Prison. After coming to the Bozhou, she found out that people are scared of zombies, making her believe that normal people are weak and deserve to be tormented by her. From that point on, she zombified multiple people to improve her own strength. Personality Gu Xiaohua is extremely crafty, as she was shown faking her innocence throughout the series to trick multiple people into letting their guard down and attacking them when they did. Gu Xiaohua has a weird fetish for experiencing horror and fear due to her constantly living with zombies since birth. This fetish causes her to develop a crush on Ximen Guanren, who made her experience lots of fear when bumping into him at Xiahou High School. Appearance Gu Xiaohua has short white hair and red eyes. She also has a voluptuous figure. Gu Xiaohua always appears wearing her black dress and a red crochet flower on her head. She used to wear her yellow Gourd Child on her head until it was taken away by Huang Xiaoyan. She also wore a pendant when she first appeared. During the Lovers Party arc, she disguised herself as Jiang Zhao's secretary, Ms. Gu by changing her hairstyle and wearing a pair of glasses. Since the Ye Lanlan arc, she wore red undergarments under her dress. At the start of Time-Travel arc, she wore a patch over her right eye due to the damage inflicted by Huang Xiaoyan's Explosion tag, however it later fell off and revealed that she only got a slight bruise on her right eye. She also disguised herself as a Xiahou Student to infiltrate Xiahou High School in an attempt to find and protect Ximen Chicken. Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 3.57.12 PM.png|Gu Xiaohua disguised as Ms. Gu during the Lovers Party arc New Gu Xiaohua.jpg|Gu Xiaohua during the Ye Lanlan arc One eye Gu Xiaohua.png|Gu Xiaohua after damaging her right eye Screen Shot 2018-08-31 at 12.50.20 PM.png|Gu Xiaohua's Xiahou Student disguise Abilities and Powers Being a side branch Untitled Sage and having trained since she was young, Gu Xiaohua is stronger than average humans. However, her physical strength overall is not that formidable, she relies more on her craftiness during battle. Equipment * Star Shattering Iron Gourd (碎星铁葫芦): A weapon exclusive to Gu Xiaohua. By channeling the yellow Gourd Child she wears on her head, Gu Xiaohua can summon the Star Shattering Iron Gourd. The Star Shattering Iron Gourd was a gourd that grew from a spiritual vine in the Lingyun Cave on the Zhaoyao Mountain. After a millennium of absorbing the durability of all the ores in the mountain, it finally refined itself into the Star Shattering Iron Gourd. When used on a human, it can break bones and rip muscle fibers at least and demolish a person into powder at most. 30% of its power was enough to temporarily incapacitate Wuren and 100% of its power created a huge explosion, but unfortunately it was deflected by Hundun. Gu Xiaohua can also telekinetically control it to fly around. * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Gu Xiaohua can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside her Sage Mind for later use. Gu Xiaohua prefers to use zombie tags most of the time to beat up someone. She has summoned normal zombies, stone zombies and a zombie pig. * Zombimecium (尸履虫): A type of insect used by Untitled Sages who practice the arts of necromancy. It is capable of emitting an incredibly repulsive smell that wakes up any organism from unconsciousness. Untitled Sage exclusive techniques Screen_Shot_2018-04-08_at_7.31.39_AM.png|Sage Mind Screen_Shot_2018-04-08_at_8.30.10_AM.png|Sage Duel Barrier * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * Sage Duel Barrier (仙家对决结界): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages. When two Untitled Sages decide to have a duel, they will create this barrier to prevent others from interfering and fight each other using their respective gourds as melee weapons inside the barrier, the loser must unconditionally surrender to the winner. * Clothing Transformation (易装术): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants who can use it to quickly switch between clothes. Gu Xiaohua's techniques Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.05.53 PM.png|Gigantification Spell Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.10.09 PM.png|Zombifying Hand Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 6.02.13 PM.png|Organism Creation Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 7.39.27 AM.png|Instant Organism Creation Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 6.02.36 PM.png|Deathless Reincarnation *Gigantification Spell (巨灵法相): A technique that enlarges Gu Xiaohua's body to gigantic proportions and increases her defense, as shown when she was barely harmed by Huang Xiaoyan's Million Tags Formation bombarding her. It will start off by partially enlarging her hand, then enlarge her entire body. *Zombifying Hand (化尸手): A technique that causes Gu Xiaohua's hand to glow purple, it can instantly kill an organism and turn them into a zombie or turn a deceased organism into a zombie. *Organism Creation (生机术): A technique that creates limbs, organs or even the organism's body by using a part of the organism, such as hair, nails, flesh, blood or bone as a sample, as well as repairs a person's body when applied to them. This technique takes at least eight hours to completely replicate an organism's body or repair them. Creating the younger version of a body would require the sacrifice of a "natural miracle" (天材地宝). **Instant Organism Creation (速效生机术): A derivative of Organism Creation that allows Gu Xiaohua to instantly recreate an organism's body or repair one's body through the use of a Spell tag, but at the cost of two years of her lifespan. *Deathless Reincarnation (无死转生): A technique developed by Gu Xiaohua's master who created it as a method to escape the Sage Prison. By creating a new body of the user before being imprisoned and using said body's blood to draw the incantations on the user or on a spell tag beforehand, the user is able to swap their consciousness with the new body, allowing them to regain their lost limbs and escape restraints such as Sagestone. Category:Characters Category:Untitled Sages Category:Humans